Core B The goal of the Developmental Core is to stimulate and support new investigator-initiated research breakthroughs in HIV/AIDS research through the support of CFAR faculty named in this application, those currently being actively recruited, and those identified subsequently who would provide selected and high priority expertise. In the past 4 years of CFAR funding, the Developmental Core has recruited eight faculty either from within or outside of Duke. These faculty represent diverse disciplines and departments and perhaps most notably, have provided major new strengths to the nascent Social and Behavioral Science Core. Recruitments will continue in the next CFAR cycle focused on priorities identified by the CFAR leadership and Advisory Committees. Building on previously supported Small Grants and Special Projects programs in which 30 of 50 applications were supported for the conduct of pilot projects in basic, translational and clinical sciences, the Duke CFAR will continue to incentivize primarily junior and new HIV investigators, the Developmental Core will continue to make available funds to support Small Grant and Special Project programs on a competitive basis. Recognizing that the number of applications is likely to continue to increase, the Duke CFAR has developed a new streamlined process that will enhance the equity of review and contribute further emphasis on mentoring, particularly of junior faculty. Finally, the training and mentoring program (Mentored Clinical Scientist Program), that was initiated in this cycle of funding, which identified 20 trainees doing HIV-related research from three existent training programs for a formal career development and mentoring by CFAR faculty will be continued and expanded to include a larger pool of junior trainees engaged in HIV research in additional training programs and ultimately, a more formal program in mentoring across the cores will be developed.